Electrochemical devices comprising mobile ions that move between two electrodes include battery cells, such as lithium ion battery cells, polymer-based battery cells, supercapacitors and light-emitting electrochemical cells.
Electrochemical devices may contain a polymer, for example a conjugated polymer in the anode or cathode of a polymer-based battery cell, for example as described in Journal of Power Sources, Volume 177, Issue 1, 15 Feb. 2008, Pages 199-204, in Chem. Rev. 2016, 116, 9438-9484 and in Chemical Reviews, 1997, Vol. 97, No. 1 209; as a separator or polyelectrolyte of a battery cell; or as a semiconducting material in a light-emitting electrochemical cell, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,043 and Materials Today, Volume 17, Number 5, June 2014.
WO 2006/016068 discloses a method for preparing an anionic conductive organic polymer material by reaction in a solution of a polymer containing halogen reactive groups with a bifunctional tertiary amine or a monofunctional secondary or tertiary amine.